


Too Lost In You

by ABroodyGay



Series: Hollstein Headcanons [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grinding, Look at all the fucks I don't give, Smut, horny laura is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Laura likes to grind against Carmillas abs or thigh to get Carmillas attention when Carmilla is reading/not paying attention to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Lost In You

You press your cheek against the window watching the clouds of psychotropic fog drift past and sigh.

You have been stuck inside for three days, luckily you all had enough food (and blood) to last another three but it would have been nice to get some fresh air (but preferably air that didn’t make you hallucinate and want to rip your own face off).

Carmilla is curled up on the bed buried in _Oliver Twist_ and for all intents and purposes was dead to the world. She pauses for a second, rolls her neck then changes her position, legs stretched out in front of her and you can’t help but pause and admire the curve of her hips, the muscles in her calves as she flexes her ankles. You know how it feels for those thighs to be quivering by your ears, while desperate fingers clutch at your hair and-

_Damn._

That all too familiar ache had started its steady creep down your stomach. You worry your lower lip with your teeth and lean against the window sill, eyes trailing along that gorgeous, _gorgeous_ body. Of their own accord your feet seem to move across the room,hands are pulling off your sweatshirt and vest top,pyjama trousers joining them a second later.

For some reason you can’t bring yourself to speak, to break the spell Carmilla has cast over you. You climb onto the bed and watch a second longer, the delicate frown above her nose, her lips muttering quietly as she reads. God, she was so beautiful. You move softly up the bed, kneeling over Carmilla’s legs, one knee sliding between them.

Carmilla’s eyes flick up and she smiles softly.

“Hey.”

You say nothing but take the book out of her hands and place it on the bed.

“Uh…cupcake…what are yo-“ She doesn’t get any further than that before your mouth is on hers, all teeth and tongue and Carmilla moans softly. Your hands scrabble under Carmilla’s shirt and pull it off, whimpering when a warm thigh presses up between your legs.

“Fuck… _Carmilla_ ”

Your arch your back and Carmilla presses tender kisses to your neck. “Mmm, I love you like this Laura. You just can’t help yourself can you?” You manage to scowl before Carmilla sucks on your pulse point making you whine and quite frankly it's pathetic but right now you can't bring yourself to care.

Your hands go to your panties to pull them off but your hands are unexpectedly stopped. “Uh uh. I want you to come like this.” Carmilla whispers,her tongue tracing the shell of your ear and you groan, hips twitching as Carmilla presses up.

“Oh my _God. Don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop_ -”

You feel your eyes roll back in your head when Carmilla pushes your bra up and grazes her teeth over your nipples.You grind down once, twice and then you're falling apart in her arms, hips still twisting as the pleasure washes over you.

You slump forward, your head on her chest and you lie like that for a while, kissing lazily until you unexpectedly roll over, shifting until Carmilla is the one straddling your thigh moaning when she bucks her hips, eyes dark and mouth slightly open. Sometime later when you are both naked under the sheets, damp skin cooling in the slightly chilly room, Carmilla picks the book up and starts to read out loud and you swear you fall a little more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Sugababes "Too Lost In You" (I recommend you listen to it while reading this because it is so Hollstein).  
> Send your headcanons to my tumblr: http://queerukuleleplayer.tumblr.com/


End file.
